criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Trevor | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | Name = | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Knocked into the air by Jester's Spiritual Weapon and incincerated by by Caleb's Scorching Ray. | DeathEp = | Place = Marrow Valley | Family = | Connections = Marrow Valley bandit group (leader ) | Profession = Bandit | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} was the de facto leader of a bandit group that tried to rob the Mighty Nein in the Marrow Valley. As an NPC, he was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance The bandits wore scarves over their faces (one wore a green, another a blue, and a couple had black ones) along with hoods. Trevor wore one of those a face scarves. Trevor wielded a crossbow when fighting the Mighty Nein , but he also carried two shortswords and wore some sort of flammable armor . Personality In the encounter with the Mighty Nein, Trevor had an air of confidence and false politeness while issuing orders to his intended victims. When Caleb's charm effect ended, Trevor became upset and started to swear. Biography Background Trevor may have suffered economic hardship in his past. When he encountered the Mighty Nein, his fellow bandits were filthy, poor, and missing teeth. The horses used by his group were undernourished and, based on the different brands, likely stolen from various places. The bandits' weapons and gear were old and worn. While the Mighty Nein camped along the Amber Road during their journey from Alfield to Zadash, Trevor and eight other bandits surrounded them in their sleep. The bandits aimed hand crossbows, heavy crossbows, and dual shortswords at the party, maintaining a threatening yet somewhat tentative posture. }} Casting Friends on Trevor, Caleb tried to convince the bandits that the Mighty Nein members were afflicted by a virulent form of syphilis. The rest of the party played along with the deception. When the Friends spell faded and Trevor realized he had been charmed, the Mighty Nein immediately attacked. Jester's Spiritual Weapon (in the form of a mystical lollipop) knocked Trevor into the air, where Caleb's Scorching Ray blasts—including a critical hit—struck and incinerated him mid-air. A group of bandits (probably the same ones under new leadership) on the road between the Felderwin Tillage and Hupperdook stopped an attack on the Mighty Nein when they realized they were the ones who had "ashed Trevor." Relationships Trevor led a bandit group with at least eight other people. After his death, several of the bandits expressed sadness and perturbance at Trevor's death. The Mighty Nein subsequently encountered on the road north of Felderwin the same group of bandits under new leadership, and encouraged them to stop being bandits. They happened upon the same group in the Marrow Valley again, west of Zadash, and the group had seemingly given up banditry and turned to trapping and hunting for pelts. Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Trevor wore a pair of boots, and after he was incinerated to ash, those boots were all that remained of his body. * Two shortswords (stolen by Caleb from Trevor's ashes ) * Armor (burned along with his body ) Quotations Trivia References Art: